Despedida
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: La opresión en el pecho se lo confirmaba. Él, Robert Chase, hipócrita y arribista, estaba enamorado, enamorado como un idiota. Slash House/Chase.


Hola tanto tiempo, aquí vuelvo con una súper historia esta vez de HouseMD, esta fantástica serie que amo, espero que este Oneshot sea de su agrado.

**Aclaraciones:** Pues las parejas a las que hago alusión son: HouseChase, Chase Cameron (nada muy explicito ya que esta pareja no me agrada demasiado), y Hilson implícita.

**Disclaimer:** HouseMD no me pertenece.

**Dedicado:** A tí que por despecho estás pensando con los pies. R. A

_**Despedida…**_

Allí estaba él, recogiendo sus libros y otras mínimas pertenencias que siempre guardaba en la sala de diagnósticos, las manos le temblaban y aunque concentrado en lo que hacia, tenía la mirada perdida.

Dejó la bata blanca en el perchero y salió al pasillo, su mirada alta y arrogante como siempre, vaciló, pero su orgullo le impidió dirigir sus ojos hacia la oficina de su ahora _ex jefe_.

Agradeció poder tomar el ascensor vacío y mientras este descendía cerró los ojos fuertemente y se recostó contra el frió metal, se quedó allí en silencio hasta que las puertas del elevador le dieron el paso al exterior.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro, arrojó los libros al sillón y fue directo a tirarse a su cama.

Se refregó los ojos que comenzaban a picarle y pasó su mano por su cabello rubio, suspiró, hacia tiempo no se sentía tan mal.

"_Estás despedido"_

Las crudas palabras de House aún le perforaban el tuétano.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como algo frío y líquido caía por sus mejillas, se tocó con una mano solo para confirmar como las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos. Se rió de si mismo, se sentía patético.

En otro momento de su vida lo único que le estaría doliendo sería su orgullo, pero esta vez era distinto, la opresión en el pecho se lo confirmaba. Porque él, Robert Chase, hipócrita y arribista, estaba enamorado, _enamorado como un idiota._

Se había enamorado de otro idiota, del misántropo anti-social, aquel médico ejemplar que lleva escrito en la frente el axioma de "todo mundo miente", nada más y nada menos que Gregory House.

Chase era un hombre que había probado de todo respecto al sexo, pero nunca jamás se había replanteado su inclinación sexual, claro, hasta que conoció a House…

Al principio solo fue admiración, se convirtió en su "perrito faldero" y uso todo su intelecto para llamar su atención, lo obedecía en todas sus locuras, estuviera de acuerdo o no. Pero no supo en que momento algo cambió, su objetivo seguía siendo su atención, pero ahora quería algo más.

La torpeza de no saber manejar lo que comenzaba a crecer en su interior hizo que cometiera errores, errores que rompieron lo que pudo llegar a ser entre él y House, y aunque él no solía arrepentirse de nada, si que se arrepentía de eso.

No pidió perdón, eso es algo que su orgullo no se lo permitirá nunca, algo que tiene en común con Greg, pero si que intento justificarse.

Las lágrimas seguían descendiendo, pero sus ojos ya le pesaban, tal vez por el cansancio, había sido un día duro.

Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un trago, no quería verlo de nuevo, volver a soñar con él.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**'Cause I'd miss you baby**_

_**And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo tomó de una sentada. Hizo los libros a un lado y se recostó en el sillón, sin pedirle permiso las imágenes vinieron a su mente…

Eran las 7:49 AM y Robert Chase se encontraba en la sala de diagnósticos, ese día se había levantado temprano, y sin nada para hacer su mente le sugirió ir a su trabajo y leer en los minutos restantes mientras llegaban sus compañeros y su jefe.

El sonido de unos championes y un bastón golpeando el suelo lo hicieron levantar la vista de ese interesante artículo sobre enfermedades infecciosas que leía.

-Llega temprano hoy- dijo a su jefe que lo miraba apoyado en la puerta de vidrio.

- Quería aprovechar el tiempo para bajar porno de Internet- dijo con su habitual tono- ya sabes, luego hay que trabajar y no tengo ni tiempo.- agregó.

Chase sonrió de lado mientras marcaba la página la revista y la guardaba en un cajón.

-¿Café?- sugirió el australiano.

- Para activar las neuronas- le secundó.

Mientras la cafetera calentaba aquel líquido negro la mirada de Chase vagó por el rostro de su jefe, quien jugaba con su bastón.

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- habló House sin despegar la vista de su bastón- o no me he sonado la nariz hoy.

El rostro del cirujano adquirió una tonalidad rosácea y agradeció que su jefe no lo mirara, aunque bien supo, por la sonrisa arrogante del mayor, que ya se había dado cuenta de su leve sonrojo.

Se concentró en ver como la cafetera hacia su trabajo y no se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba su jefe, no notó en que momento se había puesto a su lado. Cuando viró la cara para verlo, sus alientos chocaron.

Chase observó acalorado por la poca distancia que los separaba, la boca de House entreabierta, mientras este lo miraba con curiosidad. El australiano no pudo o tal vez no quiso evitar el deseo de besarlo.

Apretó sus labios contra el nefrólogo sintiendo como este no oponía resistencia, sonrió contra sus labios y el nerviosismo de ser rechazado desapareció. Sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a la espalda del mayor mientras House sujetaba la bata del "británico" con la mano que no sostenía el bastón. El mayor mordió el labio del rubio que dejo escapar un jadeo ante tal acto, y le dio paso libre a la inquieta lengua de Gregory House. El beso se volvió más profundo y el oxígeno comenzó a escasear. Chase se apretó un poco más contra House como tratando de que este le diera el aire necesario. Pero al final tuvieron que separarse.

Dieron bocanadas de aire y se miraron, Robert Chase tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, mientras que el otro sonreía de lado sin un atisbo de sarcasmo. House tiró de la corbata de Chase dispuesto a que se besaran de nuevo, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlo, pero cuando sus labios rozaron los de su empleado, una voz los interrumpió.

-House- susurró Wilson mientras dejaba caer los expedientes de lo que seguramente sería un caso difícil de descifrar.

El nefrólogo se separó inmediatamente del rubio, como si se hubiera quemado, el australiano sintió como si su sueño se hubiera convertido en pesadilla cuando House ni lo miró y fue en busca del oncólogo que había salido de allí rápidamente dejando el expediente en el suelo.

El rubio se recostó en la mesilla, donde yacía la cafetera y suspiró angustiado.

-No puedo competir con Wilson- se dijo.

A partir de ese día House fue más distante con él, claro que nadie se daba cuenta de esto excepto Chase, seguramente lo culpaba ya que después de que Wilson los hubiera visto, el oncólogo se mostraba más frío con House.

No pudo terminar de deprimirse cuando el timbre sonó.

Se levantó con prisa, esperanzado de que tal vez fuera House que se abría arrepentido.

Miró por el agujerito de la puerta y vio a su compañera de equipo: Cameron.

Suspiró sintiéndose un idiota por hacerse falsas ilusiones ¿House arrepentido? Parecía que no lo conocía bien.

Se tiró nuevamente en el sillón y cerró los ojos, volvió a sonar el timbre, pero el no hizo ademán de atender.

Es cierto que se había estado acostando con Cameron las últimas semanas, pero nunca fue amor, fue más bien un trato que hicieron entre los dos.

Era fácil, era sólo sexo, porque cuando los dos estaban en la cama, o en donde fuera, podían fingir que no les importaba ver como House perseguía al oncólogo por la clínica. Porque Chase y Cameron estaban enamorados del mismo hombre, aunque ninguno admitía lo obvio. Así, en pos del orgasmo, su mente se nublaba brevemente y no podían pensar. No eran consientes de que al llegar al éxtasis gritaban el mismo nombre.

Se removió incómodo en el sillón dándose cuenta de que eso no le había servido de nada, tenía ganas de matar al que había inventado el estúpido dicho de "Un clavo saca a otro clavo". Tal vez ese también había sido un error, y tal vez si House hubiera querido acercarse nuevamente a él, el hecho de saber que se acostaba con Cameron se lo impedía. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no era así, estaba seguro de que House sabía lo que sentía el rubio por él, porque aunque quisiera evitarlo, cada que lo miraba no podía dejar de transmitirle lo que estaba sintiendo, era imposible no desearlo cada que esa sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su rostro, o no admirarlo cuando resolvía un caso, definitivamente, para Robert Chase era imposible no amar a Gregory House.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y dejó de pensar

Se despertó con sobresalto al sentir el timbre sonar de nueva cuenta, miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina y le indicó las 12: 30 AM. Se desperezó y observó que no se había cambiado la ropa tras llegar de la clínica.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y vio por la mirilla, sin imaginarse quien podría ser a esa hora, lo que vio lo hizo paralizarse por un segundo. Cuando recobró el aliento al sentir que el timbre le perforaba insistentemente el tímpano, abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Frente a él su ex jefe, con su pose altanera, su bastón en la mano y el casco en la otra. Chase quiso articular palabras mientras veía como el nefrólogo dejaba el casco en el suelo y cerraba la puerta con seguro sin quitarle la vista de encima, mas los labios de House que acto seguido capturaron los suyos, le impidieron decir cualquier cosa.

El cirujano correspondió al beso casi con desesperación mientras sujetaba el cuello del mayor, este tiró el bastón y se sostuvo en el perfecto cuerpo de Chase. A tientas lo dirigió al cuarto y al llegar tiró al australiano sobre la cama. Ni lento ni perezoso el rubio se arrodilló frente a House y lo atrajo nuevamente para besarlo, llevándose el cuerpo del mayor consigo.

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**_

_**I don't wanna miss one kiss**_

_**Well, I just wanna be with you**_

_**Right here with you, just like this**_

_**I just wanna hold you close**_

El menor gimió rudo cuando el cuerpo de House cayó pesadamente sobre el suyo, pero no se quejó, sino que empezó a desvestir a House con prisa, quería sentirlo, tocar su piel, quería tenerlo dentro…

Se despertó de pronto, sintiendo que su cabeza reposaba sobre algo duro, y sus brazos se aferraban a algo, pero no era algo, era alguien, y ese alguien era Gregory que yacía dormido a su lado.

Sonrió tontamente, cerró los ojos aspirando el inigualable aroma del misántropo entre sus brazos.

_**Lying close to you**_

_**Feeling your heart beating**_

_**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**_

_**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

Sintió el cuerpo debajo del suyo moverse, y se alejó brevemente para verlo a los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supo, por la mirada del mayor, que eso solo había sido cosa de una vez, que no volvería a repetirse.

…

Observó en silencio como House se vestía y una sensación de vacío lo inundó.

Lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta amarrándose a las paredes y luego buscar su casco y bastón dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Es Wilson, cierto?- las palabras salieron solas, y se sintió patético por decirlas.

House no contestó, ni siquiera se volteó, pero bien dicen que el que calla otorga y las palabras que salieron luego de su boca solo terminaron de lastimar a Chase.

-Aún estás despedido- la puerta se abrió y se cerró, dejando a Chase solo en la cama que de pronto le pareció inmensa.

_**I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Sintió las lágrimas descender y no las evitó, solo dejó que salieran, se sujetó a la almohada que aún olía a House y suspiró entre el llanto, si que lo extrañaría, aún más que ahora.

Porque Robert Chase no sintió las palabras del nefrólogo como un despido, las sintió como una despedida…

Lo que no sabía Chase, que no se enteraría hasta esa noche, cuando el timbre volviera a sonar, era que House mentía.

Porque todos mienten

¿No House?

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco un Review? Espero que si.

Adoro el HouseChase, y aunque en un principio pensé darle otro final, me decidí por este, haber que piensan.

Aclaraciones: la canción en negrita es de Armagedon y la canta Aerosmith. (No está ordenada). Lo de los errores que cometió Chase es lo de Vogler.

**Besos y corazones.**

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!

Un beso especial a mi amiga Kurofye.D

¡Sigue con tu fic!

Sayonara

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Editado**


End file.
